Talk:Doll Festival 2009
i don't think there are any new items, just got festival dolls again. will check again tomorrow.--Littledarc 19:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :How did you get dolls? All I ever get are the rice cakes. --Shaari 23:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::It seems pretty random.--Littledarc 23:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::All I got was rice cakes also...where's the free furniture? ; ; - Effedup 00:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::Got the Bonbori and Festival Dolls on mules as well as main on later attempts. If you're looking for furniture, just keep trying, you'll get it eventually - Effedup 20:25, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Pretty sure it's random, got a bonburi(sp), dolls, and some rice cakes across my main and mules. --Kaiselius 23:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Didnt they like send you the furniture to your DB last year? --Xiath 02:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, last year's "event" they just mailed you the 2 pieces of furniture directly. The picture they have for this event made me think there would be a new piece of furniture with the 2 mandragoras. Wasn't there some sort of mention about placing the furiture and then getting something from your moogle later? Waku 01:00, 22 Febuary 2009 (UTC) Where is the guide for this? at least a rewards page? --Littledarc 09:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::I have gotten 3 Festival Dolls on 2 characters, and 2 Festival Dolls and 1 Bonbori on another. Looks like there isn't any new furniture Vindonen ::All have been in their respective MH's Vindonen 10:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) A friend and I tried talking to the moogle in a party, we received two of each rice cake all at once. We haven't tried again yet, but I believe this paragraph may be the key.. "What’s that you say, kupo? Your Mog House is already adorned with accessories from last year’s festival? I should remind you, then, of the time-honored Doll Festival tradition that all such items should be donated to your friendly neighborhood moogle before you will be permitted to acquire anything new for this year. You may find me at— " My friend tried trading the items together to the moogle, and nothing happened, and I tried trading bonbori only, also nothing. So it was either because we had already received an item, or perhaps because we must seek out Kupold himself in/around Bastok? It's a stretch, sure >.> Could mean absolutely nothing, but I want mandragora pots :( --Akaibara 15:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Tried trading my items seperate and together on a new day in Bastok, and looked all over the town, no extra moogles. Even tried trading them to the one in my MH >.> Guess next I'll try just leaving them up in my house. Also plan to try in a party more.. --Akaibara 16:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Moogle will give out items once per game day, you don't have to wait for JP midnight.--mexicanpeeler 01:55, 22 February 2009 (UTC) As you can see, the Doll Festival has something to offer everyone, from delicate young maidens ... I want my delicate young maiden --Vorinia 01:32, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's just random. I've gotten single rice cakes. I've gotten two of the same kind. One time I got 2 of each kind. Now I keep getting more Festival Dolls and Bonbori. All of these I was completely alone when I talked to the moogle. --Lyali 21:00, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Different item messages Noticed when recieving items, if you recieve a rice cake from the moogle an extra dialogue line is added; "Come again and bring your friends! Each of them will also get an item, kupo!" Perhaps need to go along with a 'child' in party as the doll festival is derived from a children's holiday, will attempt this later if I can. --Intergalacticsockpuppet 13:01, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Attempted this with a friend in the child costume and recieved two of each rice cake, maybe you need a party of six and have five out of them wearing the costume? --Angelchan 23:53, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Seems like you get rice cakes equal to the number of people in your party.. I wonder if this means if you do it with a full alliance you get 18 rice cakes or maybe something else? --Neg 20:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Dats I am just wondering if anyone has gone over the dat files to even see if there is any new item???? Normally all new item dats get added on here no matter if they are added to the game yet or not. So to anyone who has one of those dat viewers installed.. Spotted these rumored mandy flowerpots??? --Xorlarrin 13:30, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : BG doesn't have any dats for anything new. boooo on event. --Littledarc 16:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : No new dats have appeared so far as I've checked a few times now. JMorgan 23:45, 24 February 2009 (UTC)